


Evidence

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has seen many strange forms of evidence in her time as a member of Fringe division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

"Please tell me Walter didn't ask you to get that for him. That is more than I really need to know today."

The item that Peter is pointing at with one outstretched hand, the other rubbing the bridge of his nose, is a vibrator. But not just any vibrator, it is a sixteen inch, ribbed, fluorescent pink vibrator on a tasteful black recharging station.

"No, this is evidence."

He turns. Olivia smiles at him from the doorway. He gives her a completely unimpressed look.

"No, really, it's evidence." She waves her hand at it. "The completely anomalous heart attacks in healthy young women that Charlie was telling us about? He finally found a link. Every woman who died owned one of these."

"Death by vibrator?" Peter still looked sceptical. "Is it just me or is that somehow stranger than people who can cause fire with just their thoughts."


End file.
